desperatehousewivesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 5
600px Die 5.Staffel von "Desperate Housewives" wird in den USA am 28.09.2008 Premiere feiern. Wann die Staffel auf ProSieben zu sehen sein wird, ist derzeit noch unklar. Sehr wahrscheinlich ist aber, dass zwischen dem Ende der 4.Staffel und der ersten Episode der 5.Staffel auf ProSieben keine Pause liegen wird. Die 5.Staffel wird fünf Jahre in der Zukunft, also im Jahre 2013, spielen. Gerüchten zufolge soll Sängerin und Schauspielerin Beyoncè Knowles einen oder mehrere Gastauftritte in dieser Staffel haben. Auch Gale Harold, der bereits in der letzten Episode der 4.Staffel kurz auftauchte, wird in dieser Staffel öfter zu sehen sein. Episodenübersicht * 01: Die Zeit Vergeht" ("You're Gonna Love Tomorrow") * 02: Ein Guter Nachbar" ("We're So Happy, You're So Happy") * 03: Tyrannen" ("Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else") * 04: Neid" ("Back in Business") * 05: Ein Blick in den Spiegel" ("Mirror, Mirror") * 06: Die List der Frauen" ("There's Always a Woman") * 07: Begierde" ("What More Do I Need") * 08: Stadt in Flammen ("City On Fire") * 09: Arme Seelen (" Me and My Town") * 10: Visionen (" A Vision's Just a Vision") * 11: Ein schönes Zuhause (" Home Is the Place") * 12: Ungehorsam (" Connect! Connect!") * 13: Der beste Handwerker aller Zeiten (" The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened") * 14: Das liebe Geld (" Mama Spent Money When She Had None") * 15: Arbeit (" In a World Where the Kings Are Employers") * 16: Beeindruckt von dem Falschen (" Crime Doesn't Pay") * 17: Lehrer und Gelehrte (" The Story of Lucy and Jessie") * 18: Böse Schocks (" A Spark to Pierce the Dark") * 19: Pläne (" Rose's Turn") * 20: Versteckt (" Rose's Turn") * 21: Ein kleines bisschen Hochzeit ("Marry Me A Litlle * 22: Kein zurück ("Everybody Says Don’t (1)") * 23: Showdown ("If It’s Only in Your Head (2)") Das Staffelgeheimnis Neben vielen anderen Geheimnissen ist das "wichtigste" Geheimnis dieser Staffel Dave Dash. Die einzelnen Storylines Susan Mayer Susan ist in der fünften Staffel aus bisher unbekannten Gründen nicht mehr mit Mike zusammen, und auch ihr zweites Kind Maynard wird nicht erwähnt. Stattdessen scheint sie mit einem Mann namens John Doe verheiratet oder zumindest liiert zu sein. Bree Hodge Bree scheint trotz des großen Schocks, der die Enthüllung von Orsons Unfall mit Mike mit sich brachte, diesem schlussendlich verziehen zu haben. Darüber hinaus ist Bree mittlerweile eine bekannte Kochbuch-Autorin und ihr Sohn Andrew arbeitet für sie. Gabrielle Solis Wieder vereint mit Carlos, allerdings aufgrund dessen Blindheit eingeschränkt, hat sich Gabrielle anscheinend für ein normales Vorstadtleben entschieden - denn sie hat nun zwei Töchter, Juanita und Celia, die ihr auf der Nase und auf ihren Nerven herumtanzen. Lynette Scavo Nachdem das Kapitel Kayla abgehakt ist, scheint wieder der Alltag bei den Scavos eingekehrt zu sein. Allerdings kommt Lynette nach wie vor nicht zur Ruhe, denn ihre mittlerweile pubertierenden Söhne scheinen alles andere als ein normales Leben zu führen und sind zu Kleinkriminellen geworden. Katherine Mayfair Auch Katherine wohnt trotz der vergangenen Ereignisse weiterhin in der Wisteria Lane, allerdings gibt es kein Lebenszeichen ihres Ex-Mannes Adam. Sie erhält einen Anruf von ihrer Tochter Dylan, die sie aus Paris anruft und ihr mitteilt, dass sie verlobt ist. Todesfälle Kategorie:Stub